


There Is No Equation For Sex

by Nickidemus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data does some research into his own "fully functional" abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Equation For Sex

What could be more fascinatingly human than the enjoyment of physical pleasure? Commander Riker always made it sound so engaging. But whenever Data tried to apply an adjective or his own descriptions to the things that Riker described, he always was made to feel as if he were coming up short. He knew the commander only meant to impart knowledge, but by the time Riker was done speaking on the subject, Data felt he would only understand if he experienced it.

He wasn’t a virgin. He’d engaged in sexual acts, but to say he felt them wouldn’t be entirely true. His sensors and autonomic nerves had responded to stimuli. Despite being told to forget, he’d not forgotten. Yet as a machine would see its way through a task, so had he. Or so he felt had been the ultimate problem. He lacked passion, what Riker seemed to believe was a necessary component for pleasure to be enjoyed.

He wrote a new program. It was more or less a recalibration of his sensors and artificial nerves to react more readily to touch. His first attempts were far too intense, and even his skin, which had always been sensitive and constantly analyzed his environment, started to go into sensory overload. The air itself was becoming a hindrance, and it was all Data could do to shut the program down internally and start again. He wasn’t accustomed to making mistakes, but in studying a phenomenon so foreign to him, he had to expect a few. He logged this away as Attempt 001, regarding it as an important part of his research.

The second attempt, Attempt 002, was more tempered. His sense of touch was indeed heightened, but not so drastically. Still, he felt distracted by too much input, too much to take in. So for Attempt 003, he focused these sensations entirely on human, male erogenous zones. This was definitely the right path.

He considered trying to stimulate himself with more than touch, perhaps add images and “fantasies” to his experiment. But he didn’t react to them, neither female nor male of any species or any mix thereof. He thought of trying the holodeck, something interactive, but ultimately he was satisfied to test his experiment alone in the privacy of his quarters.

Attempt 004 was much more intensive. Awkwardly, he thought of what one was meant to do to romance themselves, but his touch appeared adequate. He needn’t say anything, be anything other than himself with himself. But still he felt mechanical, the motions merely motions.

He tweaked the program and calibrations yet again. This time he included a raise in the flow of his fluids, what a human might think of as an increase in pulse. He carefully and judiciously programmed his breath to quicken in intervals. He even went so far as to encourage his skin to secrete a sweat-like substance. With all this done, he felt ready. This became Attempt 005.

Data’s body reacted just as it should. When his hand went to wrap about the length of his cock, it hardened in slow but steady increase as his hand pumped at the wrist. He felt a cool rush of sweat, light and just coating his skin. He found himself gasping to make the air in his various systems circulate as it should, and he forced himself to be concerned with it, to focus on breathing whether he needed to or not. He was sitting down, but suddenly he felt as if he should lie down and did so. That wasn’t part of the program. It was beginning to make its own adjustment, surprising him. Perfect. That was exactly what he wanted.

His inner workings began to rush, and he traced their myriad patterns as he stroked himself, following the program as it did new and unanticipated things, applying algorithms and arching up off the bed. He attempted to let go then. He heard Riker talk about this so often. No analysis, no constant collecting of information and statistics, no math. It didn’t come naturally, and he decided at once that this wasn’t his way. As much as he wished to be human, he was an android, and the analysis of what was happening to him increased his… excitement? That was as close a word as any could be.

He huffed through parted lips, gritted his teeth, feeling compelled to do these things and fascinated by the affect it had. His head jerked to the side, hand working faster, quicker than any human hand could. His toes curled, his chest heaved, and fluid spurted from his cock and nearly across the room. It did this twice more before he felt the program go into its second phase. Relaxation mode. His breathing slowly returned to normal as did the run of various liquids through his body. His member drooped in accordance with normal, human parameters.

He sat up, not feeling fatigued so much as at a normal pace again. He went to the mirror and looked over himself as if expecting something different. Other than his milky skin shining wetly with sweat and his hair being in utter disarray, he was still Data. But had he enjoyed himself? He tilted his head at his reflection, watching it do the same, and surmised that, yes. In his way, as himself and perhaps not a human but still valid, he had.


End file.
